greekrefugefandomcom-20200213-history
Josh
Josh was one of the campers who joined before the camp destruction. He is a son of Poseidon, alongside his older half-brother, Jayce. He left on his own when the camp was destroyed, and being found Jayce, and invited to join the campers who he had taken refuge with. General Description and Lore Josh joined the camp at age 14, and was sorted into the Poseidon cabin, becoming the cabin leader as he was the only member of the Poseidon cabin at the time. He has long, black, messy hair, dark blue eyes, and has a generally fit build, mainly in the upper body. Josh has no memories before the age of 6, and no knowledge of his birth parents. He lived on the streets in a small, friendly town, and mainly survived by what the townsfolk he befriended offered him. He had few friends, though a couple of the kids would play with him from time to time, and one of them, the son of a crafter, liked to have sword fights with Josh, with wooden swords that his father made. Josh took a liking to the spars he had with the boy, enjoying the thrill of it all, and continued to practice and learn to fight as he grew up. He was praised for the skills he honed, and he had grown a rather large ego along the way. He took to trying to fight beasts, be a slayer, a hero, and more, but in one of the fights, he was bested by the beast, and knocked unconcious, where he would've died, but he was rescued by a demigod retrieval group from the camp, and taken there, where he woke up and began to explore this mysterious new world. Life with the Demigods 'At the Camp' :: Josh joined the camp at 14, and quickly learned that in comparison to these trained fighters, he was a bunny attacking a grizzly bear, which quickly silenced his ego. He worked hard to try and improve, to match the other campers, but he found he had much less of a lust for brutality as many, and tried to keep things calm and peaceful between the more aggressive campers. He made friends with a couple of the campers, namely Flare and Latro, later on befriending his older brother Jayce when he came to the camp, Julie, who became his girlfriend (thanks to a hookup from Flare, when Josh failed to realize Julie's harsh teasing was a sign of affection) and a few others. Latro became his best friend in time, and the two spent their free time hanging out, training, and watching or participating in the many feuds and other drama that happened at the camp. They also managed to fight the Director at one point. Obviously, this ended in defeat. Latro was killed in an explosion in the hephaestus cabin, alongside Luke, another friend of Josh's, Josh became withdrawn after the incident, focusing mostly on training. He did make a pact with Zach, Luke's brother, to look out for each other, and they became something of friends at the time, and Josh would make a few friends as time went on, but never formed any friendships as strong as he and Latro's. 'After the Camp' :: Josh left the group when they started fueding after the camp was destroyed, being fed up with the fact that no one can ever get along among the campers, and lived on his own for several months, no one ever discovered where he went during that time. After a while, he was reunited with the campers, upon running into his half-brother from the camp, Jayce, who invites Josh to join him and the campers he had sided with. Josh joined and stayed with the group, but still refused to take any sides among them. : Josh's story has yet to be finished, and more will be added. Category:Characters Category:Demigods